Foes Reunited
by penultimate-lifeform
Summary: Sonic and some freinds are invited to a party-a 'reunion'. See what happens, and who's been invited. Non-script, some karioke, but not just copied & pasted lyrics. Please R&R. *CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!*
1. Arrivals

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the story itself. WOW!  
  
Summary: This is a NON-Script account of the time when most of the main characters from SA2 were invited to a party by an annonomous organiser. It involves karioke, but I've attempted to not be too corny, plus "Karioke" doesn't just mean cutting and pasting the entire lyrics to a song, because that is STUPID! *ahem* Aaaaanyway, if you're still reading (Yeah, right!), on with the thingy!  
  
Oh, and R&R!  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Sonic sat on one of the high stools, slumped over the bar.   
  
And he wasn't even drunk yet.  
  
Next to him, Tails sipped tentatively at his orange juice, and glared somewhat moronicly into the middle-distance. A few seats away, Knuckles had his arm around Rouge, and they were laughing about something or another (treasure hunters seemed to have the strangest 'in' jokes that Sonic has ever heard) and, well, that was it, really. The music was on easy-listening background junk, the lights were dimmed, a lonely disco-ball spun forlornly, everything looked ready to go, but it was all just resting there.   
As was he.  
That was another thing: people. No people. This was meant to be a reunion- it was meant to be a PARTY, and here he was sitting there, wondering about the possiblity of asking the bored-looking barman to turn on the karioke machine. THAT would wake up the party!  
He idly fingered his mobile phone, wondering whether he could get some laughing-gas piped in.  
Or some sleeping gas. He yawned, on cue. Beside him there was another slurping noise, and then that distinct noise of somebody blowing bubbles in their drink using a straw.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Amy squinted vaugly at her invitation card, and then up at the door in front of her. Yes, this did seem to be the place. It didn't sound very lively, but perhaps she had come early.  
Yes, she thought, as she saw the car come round the corner, there comes somebody now.  
Not being well-read, up on general traditions or, for that matter, remotely intelligent, Amy did not find it at all strange that the car that had pulled up behind her was a black Hearse.  
She opened the club's door in unison with the opening of the car door, and slowly descended the steps inside.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
A club! To think, somebody had invited *him* to a club! Yes, it was definately addressed to Dr. Ivo Robotnik. A 'reunion' it had said. Reunion. Who was there to be reunited with? It sounded horribly like one of Sonic's tricks. But hey, if it was the this would be a perfect opportunity to test out that remote-controlled Destruct-O-Sattelite (patent pending).  
Ah, yes, here was the road, and here the turining into the carpark. Eggman stopped his Egg Walker, and climbed out onto the ground.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Sonic looked over his shoulder so quickly when he heard the footsteps that he almost fell off his stool. His mouth twisted into a painted grin when the aura of pinkness first hit his consciousness, followed quickly by the shape and form of Amy.  
"Amy! So good to see you!" He lied "Well at least somebody interesting has turned up!"  
"Hi Sonic!" Amy squealed. "Hi Tails!" She hugged each respectively "Oh, yeah, I saw somebody else too! Just behind me!" Amy wasn't one for drawn-out conversations, or, for that matter, drawn-out syllables.  
The top of the stairs was hidden by the celing unless you were practicaly on them, but all heads turned to the bottom half of the stairs, which were in view.  
There was a tortured groan of the heavy door open, then a gothic slam as it shut. The very air smelled of drama. There was the clump noise of heavy shoes descending a hollow wooden staircase.  
Slowly, carefully, precisely, dramatically, a black hedgehog stumbled into sight.  
He looked around, carefully, almost as if he were smelling the air.  
His head snaked slightly, and his entire body swayed somewhat. His eyes suddenly clamped on the others, and he surveyed each one carefully.  
  
At long last, he opened his mouth to speak:  
  
"Fucking hell" Shadow said "I need a drink"  
  
He blinked again.  
  
"Am I late? Uh, sorry."  
  
And with that, he half-stumbled, half-lurched over to the bar.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Well, did you like it? I'm not going to try to explain Shadow being alive, it's pointless. Please R&R, love or loathe! 


	2. Romance and Karioke? Do they mix?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the story itself. WOW!  
  
Well, hope you liked chapter one. Well, you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't. Uh, unless you were lookig for more crap to quote in your cynical, sarcastic review of how utterly crap this story is. I admit to doing that myself...  
  
I would like to apologise slightly. There was some stuff I had to get done in this chapter which may have made it seem a little... forced. After this one, though, it'll all be fine.  
  
Also, a note on Rouge and Knuckles's duet. I realise that neither Rouge nor Knux sing songs remotely like this in the game (especially Knuckles!) but I really can picture them doing it.  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Sonic found himself surveying the others once more. The party was hardly what you could call in "full-swing", but the music was slightly better (Louder + newer = better), the disco lights were, well, lighting, people were chatting, he was drinking and the party was slowly but surely progressing towards that point where everybody is either slighlty drunk or hyped on caffine (Tails had started drinking Coca-Cola now, as had Shadow since he didn't drink, the creep) and the darkness had started to relax them, and the disco-style lights had started to excite them slightly, and they had all been chatting with the vague idea of dancing with each other in the back of their minds. THAT was the point at which the party became interesting, and Sonic knew it was only a matter of time, although he was only subconsciously aware of that whole procedure.  
  
He looked around, and saw everybody (except Eggman, who was currently relishing a bowl of peanuts and, anyway, Sonic was damned if he was going to talk to *him*) was chatting.  
  
"Aww, come on, you must have SOMETHING else you really love doing" That was Rouge, to Knuckles  
"No, no, I don't really. What about you? Other than this treasure hunting thing" Knuckles, in reply.  
"Yeah. Fifty - fifTY, with a 'y'" Shadow, chatting to Tails.  
"Wow! That must have been awful!" Tails  
And Amy. Amy was- er, was-  
"SONIC! Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"  
-was standing just to his right, and looking indignant.  
  
Shit.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Right. Right. Uh-uh. Mmm.. Right. Uh-uh. Yeah" Shadow said, nodding his head vaguely at Miles' mind-numbingly boring tales of his mech. "Yeah, that's very- uh huh"   
"TAILS!" That was Amy's voice. Shadow closed his eyes, and looked to the heavens. It was miracles like this that tested his Atheism.  
"Tails! Look at this!"  
What 'this' was would forever be a mystery to Shadow, who was already halfway across the room and trying to engage Eggman in conversation.  
"So, Eggman, what are you up to nowadays?"  
"The usual, the usual" Eggman replied, a mouth full of peanuts "Of course, most of my plans fail, but I've built a NEW Eggwalker which *can't* fail! Y'see, the huge boulder has now been covered with spikes! Retractable ones!"  
"In case you want to swing a big boulder at somebody without actually hurting them, I assume?"  
"No! For more room! Not that I need it, of course, with this new engine. You see, whereas usually, the fuel consumption was increased by the eighth gripthly, which of course eventually-"  
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Knuckles looked deep in Rouge's eyes. They had been chatting since they had arrived.  
  
Chatting, of course. That was all. Chatting, laughing, smiling, sitting close to each other (VERY close to each other) but, really, just chatting.   
  
"Hey, look" Knuckles said ('Hey, look'. Just that. Not 'Hey, look, baby' or anything of that sort. Of course.) "There's a karioke machine over there. Let's see if we can get the barman to turn it on."  
"Great!" Rouge giggled "This'll be fun! But what can we sing?"  
Knuckles leaned closer.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Eggman shifted to a stool closer to the karioke machine, and the mini-stage which the singer, or in this case signers, would sit. By this time, everybody knew that Knuckles and Rouge were going to sing a duet (Sonic's wolf-whistles were starting to become unbearably annoying, and he could feel one of his migranes coming on) Eggman's knowledge of music began and ended with Queen, and he had a feeling that this would NOT be "Another one bites the dust".  
  
Whatever the song was, at that moment it began to play. This had a profound impact on the others: Sonic almost shrieked with laugher, Shadow sighed and his eyes glazed slightly, Amy jumped backwards, as in shock (although this may just have been because she was sitting right next to Sonic), and Tails belched lavishly.  
  
Knuckles and Rouge both put their mouths to the microphone:  
  
"I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me"  
  
"I wouldn't worry!" Sonic yelled  
"Shut up!" Tails said, elbowing him  
  
"Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you"  
  
"Pah!" Sonic ejaculated  
Everybody frowned at him, and Eggman threw a peanut.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes  
You still despise the same old lines..."  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Right. This wasn't my best chapter and I don't intend it to be. It was very forced because I had to get the karioke machine out. The first two chapters have just been scen-setters, so the fun should start soon. I've got some stuff planned for Chapter 3 to make it interesting.  
  
RESPONCE TO REVIEWS:  
  
WarriorKnuckles: Right. Thanks for that. Uh, I guess I can't be annyoed for you being so critical, but anyway, answers to your questions/comments in order: Yes, Rouge and Knuckles will be getting together even more. Nothing intimate though, I want to keep the PG rating. Belive me, I've got alot planned for Shadow, as you'll se in chapter 3, and I generally thought that he'd be good for the fic, especially as somebody to bounce off Sonic later, Uh, I don't actually have any idea what you mean with your next comment but I *think* that I'm planning to do whatever you said. Yes, the characters will have a bit more to them, I'm not going to stick everything in the first chapter, am I now?  
  
Formerly known as: Well, you're very hard to please, aren't you? ;). Yeah, now with this horrible chapter 2 out of the way I intend to keep on getting better, hopefully. Thanks for the support! Oh, and don't give up on Hero, I love that fic!  
  
FelinaofL2: *climbs behind bullet-proof glass* Okay, you scare me! And just to tell you, there will be no Shadow sex, gay sex, or lesbian sex in this fic, OKAY? 


	3. Mainly Shadow Oh, and let's give a big '...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the story itself. WOW!  
With Chapter 2 out of the way (I still may do a re-write), I can just do what I want a bit more now. This one is mainly about Shadow. A bit on Rouge & Knuckles too, I feel like I'm leaving out an opportunity for a very funny romance so far, so I definately will focus on them more later! Also a few karioke based conflicts are planned, especially between Sonic and Shadow.  
  
I would like to add that I have no idea what a rum and coke looks like, but for the sake of this fic, it looks exactly like a coke.  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Shadow looked over where Knuckles and Rouge were sitting. Sure enough, they were both looking somewhat tortured, and Sonic was there, waving a beer glass emphaticaly and laughing at something. Tails and Amy were chatting, and Eggman was complaining to the barman about something or another.  
The Knuckles and Rouge duet had declared the karioke machine as a "No-Go Unless You Want Sonic To Laugh You To An Early Grave" zone. A shame, really.  
Oh, and here comes the fool now! he thought  
"Hey, Shadow, want a drink?" Translation: Hey, Shadow, want a long conversation in which I insult you with elaborate, not-that-witty, insults which I've spent thinking up since you arrived?  
"You know I don't drink"  
"Well another Coke then. Perhaps I'll have a rum and Coke." Sonic turned to the barman and asked for the drinks.  
"And I suppose you'll mix that with that half-full glass of beer you have left?"  
"What?"  
"Never mind" Shadow could see exactly where this was going, but he accepted his coke anyway, being very wary of Sonic's drink and anticipating Sonic switching them. He took a gulp, put the glass down, and watched Sonic closely. Sure enough, Sonic peered at the glass, took a near-identical gulp of his own, and put it down next to Shadow's.  
"So, um, any idea who invited us all here anyway?"  
"Nope" Shadow grinned, glancing at Sonic's hand out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, it was switching Sonic's rum and coke with his own coke. He waited until this had finished, before picking up Sonic's drink, and holding it for a moment.  
"Saved the world recently?" He said, raising the glass to his mouth, hesitating, and lowering it again.  
"Um, well, from you"  
"You're too kind." Shadow said. He lifted his glass and waved it vaugly, watching Sonic's eyes follow it.  
"You know" he went on, clutching his stomach theatriaticly "I'm really not feeling too well." He turned "Hey, Tails!" he called "Want to finish off my coke?"  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Shadow sat and watched the others dance, somewhat grumpily. Of course, not *all* of them danced, Amy was with Sonic (for once he was the tortured one!) , and Knuckles with Rouge, so that left Tails and Eggman.  
  
Right.  
  
So Shadow was sitting, watching, wondering if who he could dance with anyway, and whether Tails was about to launch himself through the ceiling or perhaps start tap-dancing on the counter (He had lost count of the cokes Tails had drunk. A while ago, Sonic and he had temporarily joined forces to politely move Tails to the tactically-positioned seat next to the toilets), and where exactly the warehouse was that kept that bowl of peanuts stocked against the mighty force of Eggman's hunger.  
  
It was then that he noticed that Knuckles had stepped up to the Karioke machine once more, this time without Rouge. Sonic was studying, carefully (so as not to miss anything that he might make fun of, Shadow supposed), and Rouge was poising herself to encourage Knuckles, or perhaps cheer him on. The song that was currently playing ('In Too Deep' by Sum 41) resounded its last few notes around the room, before a somewhat odd, lively beat struck up, accompanied by similar music. He recognised it immediately, and a smile crossed his face.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"On the first part of the journey,  
I was looking at all the life  
There were plants and birds and rocks and things  
There was sand and hills and rings"  
  
A Horse With No Name, well there was a wierd song. Shadow wondered vaugly about why Knuckles liked it in the first place (or for that matter, why he was so into Karioke), but he mainly enjoyed the song.  
  
That was, of course, up until two hands covered his eyes and a familiar, never-forgotten, female voice said "Guess who?"  
  
Of course, nobody else recognised her, so heads turned to look at her only momentarily, before looking back at Knuckles, who obviously had no idea how people danced while they were singing this. For Shadow, however, the voice and the very feel of her touch sent off alarm bells in his head. He paused for a moment, and it was as much a mystery to him as it was to anybody else whether this was because he was overwhelmed with emotion, or because he was slightly bored, and finally said. "Hi Maria. Er, could you get your hands off me, this is probably the only song which Knuckles is going to sing all night which I'll actually like."  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Nah, nah nah nahnah nah, nanah nah nan nananah"  
  
Sonic sighed. Too much odd, inexplicable meaningfulness (possibly), and not enough almost-in-tears emotion. It also sounded slightly like a folk song, which he hated. Of course, it was difficult to dance to, which meant that he was savouring every blissful second of being free from Amy's grasp (She held him so *tight*. At one point, he had found himeself wondering what he would do if he was suddenly going to vomit while he was dancing with her, a train of thought of the type usually reserved for public urinals) He also hadn't thought of a thing to make fun of Knuckles for, but he had noticed that girl's arrival, and so his target moved onto Shadow. He sauntered over, grinning maliciously  
  
*******************************************************************************  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Uh, I don't know why I randomly ended there either. I wanted to get this chapter on the net, I suppose. Thanks for all those reviews, keep sending them in please!  
Bryon Nightshade: Er... thanks! I really can't think of anything else to say...  
  
Velocity: Ditto.  
  
Formerly Known As: Oooh, two reviews from the same person! Come on, go for the hat trick! 


End file.
